


the Things You Said with no Space Between us

by Rivalry_of_Destiny



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (as always - written for p5 writing blog on tumblr ;; hmu kekekeke), F/M, I mean, Wow, aNYWAYS HERE HAVE THIS FLUFF K THNX BYE, asfghnng(insert unintelligible arm gestures)kjnhbgf, but nope, don't say i never gave you anything wholesome c;;;, have fun my pure children, i was also genuinely surprised this didn't become steamy??, this is the first of this ship???, truthfully I'm not all that upset because it's more room for ryuji and akechi gayness but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 18:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10724865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivalry_of_Destiny/pseuds/Rivalry_of_Destiny
Summary: “Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you’ve matured since December,” she divulged, ”yet you can still blush like that?”Akira almost pouted.Almost.





	the Things You Said with no Space Between us

A knock rang from downstairs when Akira’s clock shined an hour prior to midnight.

Akira narrowed his eyes at the stairway railings, an odd feeling of hush descending into his stomach.

_Did Ryuji forget his manga again?_

He sat up and left Morgana asleep by his leg before he venturing to the first floor. When he reached the last step, the darkness engulfed his entire sight while he fondled next to him for the light switch. The room was quiet save for the pouring rain outside, weaving a rhythm into the silence like the padding of Akira’s bare feet on the wooden floor.

When he opened the door, he felt his heart still.

“T-Takemi?”

As if she hadn’t expected to see him, Takemi’s lips parted soundlessly, and her lashes raised. 

“You’re here,” she whispered. Akira noticed her hands were shaking.

Lacking preamble, he immediately felt unnatural warmth on his collar – something hot tickling the skin there before disappearing into his neck.

“Takemi?” he asked again, quieter.

She didn’t reply. With barely an atom between them, Akira could only see the top of her head.

He didn’t have time to speak again before she forced him to lean against a counter, strength he hadn’t known she possessed. Takemi pulled at his clothes, lifting his shirt, tugging his sleeves, pressing her fingers into his palms urgently and fiercely. Akira could only stare down at her crown, unfathoming what she was doing when she started talking under her breath.

“No traces of scarred tissue…”

“Calluses, but no signs of infection or ulcerations…”

“Only slight underlying tension in the muscles…”

He jerked when her hands settled under his shirt, feeling out the divides of his ribs. A tongue clicked near his ear.

“Noticeable weight loss…”

The whites of Akira’s eyes showed when she leaned further into him, their breathes intermingling and Takemi’s scent abrogating his senses; the smell of aomori hiba oil and antiseptic winning over the café’s innate joe. 

“What are you…?”

“…”

Takemi gave his half-complete question no answer. Instead, she deviated her hands from Akira’s sides, tracing the path from his costae spuriae, to his _costae verae_ , to his _thoracic_ …

…to his _scapula_. Something in Akira’s chest hurt when Takemi released a sigh, one that elevated her shoulders and her chest; one that sounded like many small, unspoken words evaporating into finally peaceful air.

Akira’s eyelids unconsciously lowered, hiding a flickering light of disquiet beneath. “Are you okay?”

“Really, you are _so_ …” Takemi chuckled mirthlessly into his chest. Two gentle hands wrapped round his cheeks, like two soft lulls of serenity. From the first step she’d taken inside, this was the only time Takemi’s tawny eyes had met his.

“They say the scapula is where we used to have wings…” she spoke, after a time had passed. “Considering it’s you, I was half expecting to find a hidden pair there.”

“Hah, so, you could make me your guinea pig again?” simpered Akira. The memories those words brought back made his face feel warm. Takemi noticed, and mercilessly shot him with a coy curl of her lips.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice how much you’ve matured since December,” she divulged, ”yet you can still blush like that?”

Akira almost pouted. _Almost._

But as she’d said, this was no longer December. There was no longer an adversary to face, a team to protect, a crime to pay for…

Takemi gasped when he put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up, precipitately locking her arms around him in astonishment. Akira let a small smile sneak over his lips, but hid it by nuzzling into her dark locks. 

…an affection to disregard.

“Hey.”

“Y-Yes?”

“I missed you,” he whispered before their lips met.

**Author's Note:**

> is it wrong i think it's so cute??? i mean the the entire thing could be loads better but;;;
> 
> Original tumblr link: [here](https://p5-writing.tumblr.com/post/159906964957/aaaah-gosh-thank-you-for-the-quick-answer-dont)
> 
> P5 writing blog be [over here](https://p5-writing.tumblr.com) (do feel free to make requests my fellow sinners)
> 
> aand personal tumblr is [a la here](http://destinycreate.tumblr.com)


End file.
